


In Other News

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Stark family is disturbed by The News.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write me something modern-but-still-fantasy asoiaf au. like there are skyscrapers and internet but also dragons and white walkers coming from minnesota

_"The headlines tonight: controversy continues over the thousands of wildlings attempting to cross the border from Scotland. Despite confirmation of the wight epidemic that has broken out North of the Wall, Lord Commander Mormont remains firm in his objections to mass wildling immigration. More on this from our correspondent at the Wall, Tyrion Lannister."_

The screen cut away from the familiar newsroom set, to Lannister standing in heavy snow, accompanied by a large, white haired man whom Lannister introduced as the Jeor Mormont. 

_"Lord Commander, there have been multiple raids on Northern villages by wildings and pro-wildling groups; some are blaming you for that, as the raids are a form of protest against the strict immigration laws currently enforced by the Night’s Watch. How would you answer that accusation?"_

The Lord Commander puffed himself up, his beard seeming to bristle in the wind as he answered,

_"I’d tell them if I let any more wildlings across the border this problem will only get worse. Winter is coming and food supplies are already beginning to dwindle. With thousands more wildlings pouring over the border, food will be even more scarce and crime rates will soar. It is regrettable that those North of the Wall are having to deal with such a terrible outbreak of wights, but the truth is, if we open the gates to the wildlings who knows what could follow them through? Better to keep them all isolated than risk this infestation spreading south."_

_"Thank you very much Lord Commander, back to studio."_

_"That was Tyrion Lannister and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont at the Wall. In other news, Beric Dondarrion has been resurrected for the fifth time…"_

Catelyn turned the television off, shuddering, 

"I can’t listen to any more misery today. The world is falling apart." 

The Stark family was smushed onto two sofas; Catelyn resting her head on her husband’s shoulder while Rickon was curled up in Sansa’s lap beside them. Arya had her legs draped over Robb, and Bran’s wheelchair was strategically placed so he could reach the bowl of crisps on the table with minimal effort. 

"The world is always falling apart," said Bran sagely. "I hope Jon’s all right though." 

"He is," Arya confirmed. "He sent me a snapchat of a giant like an hour ago." 

"Did they really send him undercover with the wildlings?" Sansa asked, but Bran cut in before Arya could answer, 

"You’re not supposed to call them ‘wildlings’; they prefer the term ‘Free Folk’. It’s not PC."

"All right ‘Free Folk’, then. Is Jon with them?"

"Yeah. He said they’re different from what he expected, but I think that’s ‘cause he fancies one of them." Arya shrugged, but Ned looked concerned. 

"I hope that boy knows what he’s doing." 

No-one had an answer to that, but the family seemed to draw each other closer for a moment, the silence eventually broken by Bran crunching loudly. 


End file.
